Patience
by Twilighter80
Summary: Waiting can be hard. Especially when you have to wait thirteen years for the love of your life. Add the fact that your friends don't have to wait. Life can be difficult. QuilXClaire. Possibly some OOC. At least Quil's POV. First real fanfiction.
1. Imprinting on a Two Year Old!

_**Yay! My first chapter of **_**Patience**_**. =D I just want to say it now, I probably won't update regularly. There will probably be some OOC, too. Well, on with the fanfiction. Enjoy! (And review please. =3 ) This is my first regular fanfiction story thingy too, so, yeah. That's why it might stink.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Or anything else Twilight related. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Imprinting on a Two Year Old?!

_**Quil's POV**_

Saturday morning. Finally! No running patrols this morning. Time to go hang out with the guys at Emily's. Mmmm....just thinking about her great cooking makes me hungry. I laughed quietly to myself before getting in the shower. I brushed my teeth after getting dressed in a pair of jean shorts. What was the point of wearing anything else when you had a temperature of 108 and had to run around as a wolf half the time? Exactly.

I walked out the door and into the woods before pulling my shorts off and tying them to my ankle. I shifted into wolf form, letting the heat overtake me. After shifting, I shook my fur and stretched out, getting ready to run. I was off to Sam and Emily's to hang out with the pack.

Sam said something about Emily's niece being there. I think he said she was two or something. Wouldn't it be funny if one of the guys imprinted on her? Haha. I'd love to see the look on their face when they imprinted, and then realized she's only two. That would be the day.

I stopped at the edge of the woods near Sam's. I shifted back before pulling my shorts back on. When I was decent, I walked to the door and knocked. Emily answered. "Hey, Quil! About time you got here. Everyone else is threatening to eat all the food." She laughed.

"They better not. I haven't eaten yet!" I grumbled. I heard some of the guys laugh from inside.

"Well, come on in, Quil." Emily said, stepping out of the door way, holding the door farther open. I walked into the house and then the family room as Emily shut the door behind me.

"Hey, Quil!" Embry raised a hand and waved. I smiled.

"What's up guys? You haven't eaten everything already, have you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes playfully.

"Not yet, they haven't." Sam replied. "But don't you want to meet Emily's niece before pigging out?" He chuckled. I smiled.

"Sure, where is she?" I asked, looking around for a toddler.

"I'll go get her, she's in her room playing." Sam walked down the hall to get Emily's niece. Huh, I didn't even know her name yet.

"So, what's her name anyway?" I asked no one in particular.

"Claire." Emily replied.

I nodded. I walked over to the couch. "Budge over, Seth." I gave him a playful shove before sitting down beside him. I heard Sam walk back into the room, but I didn't look up yet. I was hi-fiving some of the guys.

"Quil, this is Claire." Sam said. I looked up. In Sam's arm's was _**(I'm just making stuff up now...I can't find a description of Claire..)**_ a small girl with shoulder length light brown hair. Her brown eyes stared at me. She seemed to be glowing. I couldn't see anything but this young girl. I could faintly hear voices speaking to me, but I paid them no attention.

The Claire seemed to break out of her trance and waved at me. I quietly waved back, a small smile appearing on my face. A loud roar of laughter broke me out of my own trance. I looked around at the guys who were all laughing. "What's so funny?!" I demanded.

Than it hit me...I imprinted on a two year old!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Aww, poor Quil. Was saying it would be funny if someone imprinted on a two year old, then it turns out to be him who imprints. Not that funny anymore, is it? Review please! I need to know if you think I should continue, cause it stunk in my mind.**_


	2. Swilly Unca Sam

_**I got a couple of reviews saying I should continue...so, here's the second chapter! =D Enjoy!**_

_**Oh, I posted a new story for those who haven't noticed. It was just an idea that popped in my head at school. I decided to write it down on paper, and it looked much longer written down. But when I typed it, it is really short. x| Anyway, on with the story!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quil's POV**_

_Previously: Then Claire seemed to break out of her trance and waved at me. I quietly waved back, a small smile appearing on my face. A loud roar of laughter broke me out of my own trance. I looked around at the guys who were all laughing. "What's so funny?!" I demanded._

_Than it hit me...I imprinted on a two year old!_

------------------X------------------

Did it really have to be me that imprinted? I was only joking!! I grumbled as the guys continued their laughter. "Shut up!" I snapped at them. The worst part was, that even Sam was chuckling. I think Emily was just starting to realize what happened as I could hear her laughter start up in the background. Why did things like this have to happen to me?

"It's not my fault..." I muttered. This just stinks....I imprinted on a two year old! I mean...it's not like I don't like her, she's cute enough...but..it's..._weird_. I can't even have a relationship with my imprint for at least 14 years or so, not that I want to start one now! That's just wrong.

After a few minutes of grumbling, I finally just accepted the situation. I may not know Claire now, but, I'm sure I could easily get to know her in the years to come. And until she was old enough, I would just be an older brother type figure, or best friend. Whatever she needed at the time, I could wait for love.

"So, would you like to hold her, Quil?" Sam's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I nodded.

He walked over to me before handing his daughter over to me. "Hi, Claire." I smiled at her as she sat in my lap.

She waved again. "Hi.." _**(I'm not sure how well a 2 year old can talk...I remember my cousin's talking quite often though..so, yeah... Sorry if things are off in this story.)**_ "How do you know Unca Sam?" she asked, frowning.

"Your uncle Sam is one of my friends." I replied.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Did you know he's a monster?" Claire asked like being a monster was a normal thing.

"He's a monster?!" I faked shock. I wasn't sure if she was just joking around or if she was being serious and was talking about how he was a werewolf.

She nodded. "Yeah, he's a big scary monster. But he acts wike a wittle doggie." she giggled. "It's funny."

"That silly Uncle Sam." I said, playing along with her.

"He is swilly, isn't he?" Claire looked over at Sam, who was now talking with the rest of the gang. "Swilly Unca Sam!" she yelled at him.

I laughed.

----------------------X----------------------

I left Sam's house after a few hours, it was time for Claire's nap. I smiled as I walked home at a human pace, I wanted to take my time and think for a bit. It seemed odd, but after just a few hours I knew I would do anything for Claire. I wouldn't be able to resist her pout face. She had already given it to me earlier, begging for a piggy back ride.

I smiled as I continued walking. I could already tell the next few years would be great. Waiting for Claire to grow up would be worth while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Meh...I thought it was horrid again, especially after reading the first chap of someone elses QuilxClaire story. (Imprinting) But, that should teach me to read someone elses in the middle of writing mine. Review please, and tell me what you thought. I'm off to write chapter 3. Review please!**_


	3. The Beach

_**This is the scene in Breaking Dawn with Quil and Claire on the beach from Quil's POV. I'm mainly going to use the dialogue from that scene and stuff like that to get the rest. I'll put anything straight from the book in italics. Well, enjoy!**_

_**Oh, and if you want to read this scene from Jacob's POV (like it normally is), it's on page 151-156 of Breaking Dawn.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quil's POV**_

**Age 3.**

"Claire don't get in the water!" I hollered at the three year old running down the beach. What is with her and getting wet? I laughed. "_Keep out of the water, Claire. C'mon. No, don't. Oh! Nice, kid. Seriously, do you want Emily to yell at me? I'm not bringing you back to the beach again if you don't---_" Claire ran into the water, getting her pants soaked. She filled her bucket with water as I crouched down beside her. "_Oh yeah? Don't-ugh." _She threw the water at me, getting my shirt wet. "_You think that's funny, do you? Hah! Who's laughing now, huh?_"

I had grabbed her by the ankle and held her upside down in the air as she giggled. "_Five bucks on the baby girl,_" I heard. I turned to see Jake coming down the beach towards us.

"_Hey, Jake._" I smiled. Claire squealed as she threw her now empty bucket at my legs.

"_Down, down!_" I carefully set her on her feet. Claire ran over to Jake, hugging his legs. "_Unca Jake!_"

"_How's it going, Claire?_" Jake asked. She giggled.

"_Qwil aaaaawl wet now._"

"_I can see that. Where's your mama?_"

"_Gone, gone, gone," Claire sang, "Cwaire pway wid Qwil aaaawl day. Cwaire nebber gowin home._" Claire came running back to me. I picked her up and placed her on my shoulders.

"_Sounds like somebody's hit the terrible twos._" Jake smiled.

"_Threes actually," _I corrected. "_You missed the party. Princess theme. She made me wear a crown, and then Emily suggested they all try out her new play makeup on me._"

I laughed along with Jake. "_Wow, I'm really sorry I wasn't around to see that._"

"_Don't worry, Emily has pictures. Actually, I look pretty hot._" I reassured him.

"_You're such a patsy._"

I shrugged. "_Claire had a great time. That was the point._" Jake rolled his eyes. He seemed to have a hard time being near me and Claire, or any imprint couple for that matter.

Claire squealed from my shoulders and pointed at the ground. "_Pity wock, Qwil! For me, for me!_"

I looked down at the different colored rocks. "_Which one, kiddo? The red one?_"

"_No wed!_"

I dropped to my knees as Claire pulled on my hair while I lowered down. "_This blue one?_"

"_No, no, no . . . ,_" she sang, happy with the new game.

I know most people would find this boring, playing simple games like this with a three year old, but I loved it. She was my everything now, in a non-creepy way.

"_Quil, you ever think about dating?_" Jake asked out of the blue.

"_Huh?_"

"_No, no yewwo!_" Claire yelled at me.

"_You know. A real girl. I mean, just for now, right? On your nights off babysitting duty._" I stared at Jake, my mouth hanging open in surprise.

"_Pity wock! Pity wock!_" Claire screamed, beating her fist against my head, not that it really hurt.

"_Sorry, Claire-bear. How about this pretty purple one?_" I asked, turning my attention back to Claire.

"_No," she giggled. "No poopoh."_

"_Give me a clue. I'm begging, kid._"

I waited while Claire thought about it. "_Gween,"_ she finally told me.

I looked over the rocks before picking up four rocks in different shades of green then offered them to her. "_Did I get it?_"

"_Yay!_"

"_Which one?_" I asked.

"_Aaaaawl ob dem!_" I dropped the rocks into Claire's cupped hands. She laughed and threw them at my head after I gave them to her. I winced theatricallly. I started walking towards the parking lot.

"_Sorry if I was being pushy before, man, bout the girl thing,_" Jake said. I looked over at him.

"_Naw, that's cool," _I said. "_It kind of took me by surprise is all. I hadn't thought about it."_

"_I bet she'd understand. You know, when she's grown up. She wouldn't get mad that you had a life while she was in diapers._" he continued.

"_No, I know. I'm sure she'd understand._" I knew she'd understand. It just didn't seem right, I didn't see girls the same anymore. I didn't say anything.

"_But you won't do that, will you?_" he guessed.

"_I can't see it," _I said in a low voice. "_I can't imagine. I just don't . . . see anyone that way. I don't notice girls anymore, you know. I don't see their faces._" I did my best to explain how I felt.

"_Put that together with the tiara and makeup, and maybe Claire will have a different kind of competition to worry about._" Jake joked. I laughed and made kissing noises at him.

"_You available this Friday, Jacob?_"

"_You wish," _he said, _and then made a face. "Yeah, guess I am, though._"

I hesitated before speaking up again. "_You ever think about dating?_"

He sighed. He opened himself up for it and he knew it. "_You know, Jake, maybe you should think about getting a life._" I said sympatheticlly.

"_I don't see them, either, Quil. I don't see their faces."_

I sighed. It hurt seeing Jake so upset about Bella, and he hadn't even imprinted on her. A howl rose out of the forest just then.

_"Dang, that's Sam,"_ I said. I reached up, making sure Claire was still on my shoulders. "_I don't know where her mom's at!_" This stinks!

"_I'll see what it is. If we need you, I'll let you know._" Jacob rushed through his words so they came out slurred. "_Hey, why don't you take her up to the Clearwaters'? Sue and Billy can keep an eye on her if they need to. They might know what's going on, anyway."_ Jake suggested.

"_Okay----get outta here, Jake!_" He ran off to the forest as I jogged towards the Clearwaters' house.

"Qwil, where we gowin?" Claire asked from my shoulders.

"I'm taking you to Aunt Sue's for a bit. Is that, okay, Claire-bear?" I looked up at her the best I could.

She nodded. "Otay."

After about ten minutes we reached Sue's house. I knocked. Sue answered. "Hey, Quil? Something wrong?"

"I don't know, Sam called a bit ago. I was wondering if you could watch over Claire while I see what's going on. I don't know where Emily is." I replied.

She smiled. "I'd be happy to watch over Claire. Hope nothing's wrong. You better get going now." I took Claire from my shoulders and kissed her forehead before handing her to Sue.

"Thanks, Sue." I smiled. "See ya, Claire." I turned and ran for the woods. What could be happening?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well, what'd you think of my version of Quil's POV of the beach scene? I even added in dropping Claire off at Sue's. Tell me what you thought please! Review please!**_


	4. Happy Birthday!

_**Quil's POV**_

**Age 4.**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, Claire! Happy birthday to you!" We sang. Claire blew out her candles. We, the pack (Sam, Seth, Jake, Leah, Paul, Jared, Embry, and I), Billy, Emily, Kim, Sue, and Rachel, were at Sam and Emily's celebrating Claire's 4th birthday. Thankfully, it wasn't princess themed this year. It was Tinkerbell. Even better. Actually, I didn't care that much. Claire liked it, so I liked it.

Everything was Tinkerbell though. We had Tinkerbell plates, cups, balloons, napkins, candle, banner, headbands (that everyone wore, kind of like party hats), goody bags, hanging decorations, and Claire had a Tinkerbell costume. I had to admit, she looked cute in it. I, of course, was dressed up as Peter Pan. _**(Pictures on my webpage/home page)**_

Her costume was a green/yellow colored dress with wings and everything. Basically, it looked like Tinkerbell's dress, with a picture of Tinkerbell on the top part of the dress. My costume was a green shirt with a brown belt and brown pants that cut off just below my knees. I also had a green hat like Peter Pans.

We had just finished singing happy birthday and were about to cut the cake when Claire spoke up. "Unca Jake! Where's your headband?" Claire stood up in her chair, hands on her hips. She may only be four, but you don't want to get on her bad side. Seth learned that the hard way when he wouldn't let her bury him at the beach. She hit as hard as she could (which isn't too hard, but can still hurt) where the sun don't shine. He tried not to upset her from than on.

"Why do I have to wear a headband?" Jake asked. "Quil doesn't have one."

"That's cause he's Peter Pan!" Claire glared at Jake. "Pwut on your headband..."

"Fine, fine..." Jake pulled the headband from behind his back and put it back on his head. Claire nodded, satisfied.

"Okay! Cut the cake!" She squealed, sitting back down and facing her cake.

Emily went back to cutting the cake and handing out pieces. As soon as Claire got her piece she dug in. "What's the rush?" Emily asked.

"I want to open presents!" Claire replied. We all laughed. Claire sat impatienly as she waited for everyone to finish eating. when everyone was finished, we brought out the presents and set them in front of her.

Claire reached for the closet present. "Who's this from?" She yelled out as she opened it.

"That's from me and Sam." Emily said. Claire started pulling toy figurines from the bag. All of them were little faeries.

"Thank you Aunt Emily and Unca Sam." she hugged them.

----------------X----------------

In the end, Claire got: a tricycle from me; a tank top and skort and flip flops from Leah; pajamas from Sue; a Tinkerbell playset from Paul and Rachel; a swimsuit from Jared and Kim; her room was redecorated by Jake and Billy; a necklace with a C and Tinkerbell from Embry (he got help from Emily); and a play tea set from Seth (he got help from Leah and Sue). Everthing was Tinkerbell themed. Age 4 was all about Tinkerbell. _**(Pictures on home page)**_

Wonder what age 5 will be about? I continued walking home. I had stayed at Sam and Emily's for several hours after the party, but Claire had to go to bed now. I didn't really want to go home, I had fun hanging out with Claire, even though she was only 4 and I'm like 16. She's a sweet kid and fun to be around. I'll always get to see her tomorrow though. I smiled at that thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What'd you think of my latest chapter? Next chapter will be age 5. Review please!**_


	5. Show and Tell

_**Sorry these have been so short..I'll try to make them longer. But don't be surprised if they stay the same length. Enjoy!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Claire's POV**_

**Age 5.**

Where was he? I looked at the door again. Qwily was supposed to be here already and I'm about to go up. I sighed again.

"Claire. Are you ready, sweety?" Ms. Lucy asked. I shook my head. "Is someone bringing what your showing for show and tell?"

"You could say that..." I smiled, I had the best show and tell thing ever! I looked up when I heard the door open. Qwily! He was here!

_**Quil's POV**_

I opened the door as quietly as I could. Today was show and tell in Claire's kindergarten class, you could say Claire asked me to be there. "Umm...I hope I'm not interrupting." I aid to the women I assumed was Claire's teacher.

"No, it's alright. Are you here to bring Claire's show and tell thing?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Come on, Claire." I smiled at her. She grinned and stood up before walking beside me.

"So, Claire, what did you bring?" Ms. Lucy asked.

Claire hugged my legs before turning back to her teacher. "I brought the bestest thing ever! I brought Qwily, the bestest older brother I could ever have!"

Yeah, I was what she wanted to show off. Claire told me this morning that she wanted to show off 'the bestest older brother ever' to her class. So, here I am.

"This is Qwily, everyone." Claire said to her classmates. "He's my older brother. And he's the greatest! He's always getting me toys and giving me piggy back rides. I even get to bury him in the sand at the beach! Say 'hi', Qwily."

I waved. "Hi," I chuckled, Claire could be so silly sometimes. I glanced over at Ms. Lucy, she still seemed a bit surprised that Claire had brought a person to show and tell. I turned back to the class. Claire had continued telling everyone how great I was and that most people could only wish for an older brother so good because I was the best one ever. When she was finished, she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her desk.

I sat down in her seat and sat Claire in my lap. _**(It's a table with a pull out metal chair, not a regular school desk.)**_ I sat with Claire until the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. "Why don't you go get your stuff, Claire? And I'll meet you at the door to take you home."

Claire jumped out of my lap. "Okay, Qwily!" She ran to grab her backpack and jacket from the wall hooks.

I walked up to Ms. Lucy at the front of the room. "Sorry if I disturbed your class." I said. "Claire wouldn't leave me alone this morning. I just had to come for show and tell."

"It's fine." Ms. Lucy smiled. "Claire was happy that you came. And the other kids seemed excited to meet you. You aren't really her older brother, though, are you? I didn't think she had one." She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"No, I'm just a family friend. But she likes to think of me as her brother." I smiled. Ms. Lucy nodded in understanding.

"Come on, Qwily! Let's go home!" Claire called from the door. "Bye Ms. Lucy!"

"Bye Claire." Ms. Lucy smiled. I walked over to Claire and took her hand.

"Impatient are we?" I teased.

She frowned. Then grinned wickedly. "Not as impatient as you when it comes to food." I stuck my tongue out at her. Claire returned the gesture.

"Come on, let's get you home before Emily freaks out because you're late." I laughed. Claire giggled.

"Be nice to Aunt Emily." she scolded.

"I'm sorry, Claire-bear. Do you forgive me?" I made a pouty face. She laughed again.

"Of course, Qwily." I smiled. "Now can we run?"

I nodded and lifted her onto my shoulders before breaking into a run for Emily's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be age 6. I'll try to get it up later today. Review please!**_


	6. The Zoo

_**Told you I'd get it out today. ^_^**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quil's POV**_

**Age 6. **

"I want to go see the wolves!" Claire exclaimed as we walked in the zoo entrance. We were at the zoo in Seattle, I had promised to take her last year. "Than we can go see the other animals."

"Alright, alright. We'll go see the wolves." I looked around for a sign pointing the way to the wolves. Ah, there's one. I walked down the path towards the wolves exhibit. Claire reached her hand up in the air for me to take. I smiled and took her small hand in mine. She was always clinging to my side when she could, not that this surprised me.

A few minutes later we arrived at the wolves exhibit. Claire watched wide eyed as the wolves walked around their cage. An off-white/gray wolf waded in the water as we watched. _**(Picture on home page. I only put it because I absolutely adore wolves)**_ I smiled as we watched the wolves. You could probably technically call the wolves my cousins. I chuckled at this.

I looked back down to see what Claire was up to now. She was gone!! Where had that girl gone now?! I looked around frantically searching for Claire. I walked up to a man nearby. "Have you seen a 6 year old girl with brown hair come this way?" I asked.

He was just about to answer when a woman nearby screamed, "What's that girl doing in there? How'd she get in there?" I turned back to the wolf cage wondering what all the commotion was about. _Ah crap!_ On the bright side, I'd found Claire. But she was _in_ the wolf exhibit!

"Claire!" I screamed. I ran to up to the fence surrounding the exhibit. We were a good eight feet above the wolves, how did she get down there? No time to ponder about that now... I quickly climbed over the fence and dropped down into the exhibit. "Claire, get over here!" I yelled.

She either didn't hear me, or chose to ignore me, as she continued walking towards the off-white wolf. Probably the latter. I ran forward. "Somebody get security! There's a little girl and teenage boy in the wolf's exhibit!" someone above yelled. I ignored the crowd as I climbed over rocks trying to get to Claire before she reached the wolf.

Claire was just wading into the water when I grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her into the air. "Claire, these are not the same wolves you are used to seeing. That's a normal wolf. Not a wolf like me. Or Uncle Sam and Uncle Jacob." I whispered angrily in her ear. "You can only go pet us, not a wild wolf. Okay?" I asked. I wasn't that mad at her, mainly worried.

Claire nodded before turning in my arms and crying on my shoulder. "I-I-I'm so-so-sorry Quily!" I sighed and gently rocked her as I stood in the water. I wasn't worried about the wolves, I could protect myself. I glanced up at the wolf in the water in front of us. It just watched us without moving.

"It's okay, Claire. Just be more careful, okay?" I asked, looking at her again. She nodded against my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck. I turned around and looked back at the crowd. I still didn't see security or anything...hmmmm..just maybe.

I turned Claire to look at me. "You still want to pet the wolf?" I asked softly. She looked at me wide eyed before nodding slowly. "Promise you won't tell anyone that I let you pet it?" She nodded again.

"Alright, be quiet now and I'll see if I can get the wolf to let you pet him." She wiped the tears off her cheeks and nodded again. I turned back to the wolf and whistled softly. If Emily or Sam found out about this, I was busted. I would probably be busted anyway for letting a 6 year old pet a wolf, even one in a zoo. But I had a feeling the wolf wouldn't attack us. I don't know how, it just seemed to know that I was it's cousin or whatever you wanted to call us.

I crouched down, setting Claire on my knee. I took one of Claire's hands in my own and held it out towards the wolf, still whistling softly. It tilted its head at me before taking a few steps forward. When it was close enough, it sniffed my hand. I didn't move as I waited. It stopped sniffing our hands. I slowly moved our hands over over the wolf's head before bringing them down gently to pet the wolf's head. Claire smiled as the wolf watched us as we pet it. I smiled and pulled our hands back.

I stood back up and looked around. Security and some zoo keepers were coming into the exhibit now. About stinkin' time. I just know I'm going to get chewed out for petting a wolf and letting a little girl pet the wolf.

------------------------X------------------------

It took a few hours, but I finally convinced the people at the zoo that we wouldn't cause any more problems. They even let us stay in the zoo, as long as we promised not to climb into any more exhibits and pet the animals.

We were sitting down eating lunch when Claire spoke up. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble, Quily." She said, staring at her fries.

"It's alright. I'm just glad your not hurt. And as long as you don't mention the whole climbing in the wolf exhibit to anyone, I'll be happy. I don't know if I could take being yelled at by Sam and Emily." I laughed.

She looked up and smiled. "I won't say anything, promise."

------------------------X------------------------

Surprisingly, no one found out about our incident at the zoo. I sure was thankful for that though.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I know, not likely at all that the wolf would let them pet it, or that a little girl could get in the cage in the first place. But, I had to get some time in with the wolves. 1. Because I absolutely adore wolves. 2. Because the pack are shapeshifters/werewolves. Review please!**_


	7. Horseback Riding

_**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight. Duh!**_

_**I was forgetting to put that before. xD Oh well. Sorry if you got alerted for this chapter several times. I kept messing the wolf up and had to fix it. x3  
**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quil's POV**_

**Age 7.**

"Quily, come on! They're leaving us behind!" a seven year old Claire called. Yup, we had finally hit the sevens and I was taking her out for horseback riding for a birthday present. I'd asked Nessie and Jake to come along too, and that's who was 'leaving us behind'.

And even at seven, I was still 'Quily'. It didn't bother me much though, because Jake was still 'Jakey' in Nessie's eyes. Nessie was now four, but she looked about ten or eleven. And I loved to tease Jake, or 'Jakey'. Haha. "Coming, Claire." I said, breaking from my thoughts. I urged my chestnut horse forward.

Claire was on a white horse, Jake was on a black one, and Nessie was riding a reddish-brown horse.

After catching up with Nessie and Jake, we all slowed down to a trot. "Thank you for taking me here, Quily. And thank you for inviting Nessie and Jake." Claire smiled.

"You're welcome, Claire-bear. Happy birthday." I told her, returning the smile.

"Thank you, Quily."

I looked around as we continued riding. We were following a trail through the woods. "I say we race back to the ranch." Nessie said.

"Sounds fun to me." I grinned. "That way I'll get to laugh at Jake when I win."

"Ohhh, we'll see who's laughing." Jake said.

"Yeah, we will." Claire grinned, it looked a little evil. "I'll be laughing my head off at you two slowpokes when me and Nessie beat you two back. Right, Nessie?"

Nessie nodded. "We will whoop them, Claire! Everyone knows that girls are better than guys at _everything_."

"Hey now, I'm good at some things." Jake protested.

"Sitting around on your lazy butt doesn't count." I laughed.

"I don't just sit on my butt all day." he retorted.

"Are you two _girls_ going to argue all day, or are we going to race?" Claire asked.

"Let's race." I said. We all lined up. "On your marks! Get set! Go!" I yelled. We were off. We were all tied until I decided to cheat. I reached over to Claire who was to my right and tickled her side.

"Quily, quit!" She squealed, trying to get ahead of me or farther away where I couldn't get her. We were all laughing and having fun as we raced, although it was still a tie between the four of us for the lead., when a dog came bursting out of the woods and scared Claire's horse. It reared up, knocking Claire off it's back, before falling over and landing on her left arm. _**(In memory of my friend who broke her arm when a pony she was riding got scared and landed on her. You know who you are. I love you! Get better soon!)**_

"Claire!" I jumped from the saddle and quickly ran over to Claire.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and I could see her bone sticking out of her arm. Let me tell you, that's not a pleasant sight. I gently picked her up, avoiding moving her left arm too much. I handed Claire to Jake before climbing on my horse again. Jake handed Claire back to me. I sat her in front of me, sitting her where she wouldn't fall.

"Let's get you home so we can get your arm looked at." She nodded but didn't say anything, she was still crying too hard.

-------------------------------X-------------------------------

_Several hours later_

Claire had gotten her arm checked out at Forks Hospital by Dr. Cullen and she now had a bright pink cast on her arm. "Quily, will you sign my cast?" Claire asked from her bed. I sat down next to her. "I want you to be the first one to sign it."

"I'd love to sign your cast." I smiled and grabbed a marker from the bedside table. I signed my name along with a small wolf.

Quil Ateara

^__^  
(o_o)  
( O )  
( (V-V) )  
("")(,,,)(,,,)("")

Quily

_**(Credit for wolf goes to: nuttyaboutneopet(dot)com )**_

Claire turned her arm so she could look at what I wrote. "Aww, it's cute!" She giggled.

"Well, I'd better go so you can get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, Claire-bear." I stood up. I lightly kissed her forehead before walking towards the door.

"Bye, Quily!"

-------------------------------X-------------------------------

By the end of the week, nearly everyone Claire knew had signed her cast. But my signature and drawing at a good 1/2 inch of space between it and the next signature while the rest were crammed together and hard to read anymore. She told me that she always wanted to be able to see what I put. I smiled and thanked her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The end of chapter 7. =O I'm running out of ideas for what to do now with my chapters. I've got a few ideas, but they don't come in until age 12-13 and age 20 or so. If you can think of anything, I'd love to hear your ideas. If I use it, I'll give you credit. Review please!**_


	8. The Thanksgiving Play

_**Disclamer: Twilight ish not mineh!**_

_**Credit for this chapter theme/idea goes to: hippogriff-tamer**_

_**Thanks again!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quil's POV**_

**Age 8.**

"Tasty stuffing?! Even the dog, Sparky, doesn't like you!" I said. I was at Sam and Emly's again, in Claire's room, helping her with her upcoming play. Even though it was short, she wanted it to be perfect. At the moment, I was playing everything but Claire's part, she was the Pumpkin Pie.

"You all think you're so important! They always save the best and the sweetest for last!" Claire stated, reading the next line.

"You're not the only one who can taste sweet, you know." I replied. This was the third time we were going over the script. I had fun making voices for each food and character, though. Every time I made a new voice. Claire was having trouble reading her lines because she was giggling so much.

"You guys may be sweet, but I'm the favorite!" I continued.

"Claire, Quil, Sam! Dinner's ready!" Emily called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Came three simultaneous yells. Claire giggled again as I laughed.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Chicken nuggets." Emily replied.

"Sounds good. Thanks again for inviting me to stay for dinner." I sat down. Claire sat next to me with Sam and Emily across from us.

"So," Sam started after he sat down. "how's the play going?"

"Great! We've gone over it twice now! Quily keeps making silly voices though, and I have trouble saying my lines. But I'm starting to remember them and I don't have to look at the paper as much!" Claire responded, excitement leaking into her voice. The play was only a week away, the day before Thanksgiving. It was a Thanksgiving play after all.

"That's wonderful, Claire." Emily smiled.

After we had finished eating, Claire and I headed back to her room to keep practicing.

-------------------------------X-------------------------------

It was the night of the play. I was sitting in the audience, front row, next to Sam, Emily, and the rest of the pack.

The stage was set up to look like a fridge at the moment. Standing on stage was Claire, dressed like a pumpkin pie, along with cranberry sauce, the turkey, stuffing, and mashed potatoes.

**Narrator- "**It's early Thanksgiving morning. Grandma Josephine and Grandpa Joe are still asleep, and in the refrigerator the food is chatting."

**Food**- _Hubbubing_

**Cranberry Sauce**- "I can't wait for dinner!"

**Turkey**- "But, I'm the traditional main dish! So I must be the best, in fact, I am the best!"

**Mashed Potatoes**- "Thanksgiving just wouldn't be the same without me! Mashed potatoes are always everyone's favorite!"

**Stuffing**- "Turkey, you think your so important! But you're nothing without me, the tasty stuffing!"

**Turkey**- "Tasty stuffing?! Even the dog, Sparky, doesn't like you!"

**Pumpkin Pie **_**(Claire)**_- "You all think you're so important! They always save the best and the sweetest for last!"

**Cranberry Sauce**-"You're not the only one who can taste sweet, you know."

**Mashed Potatoes**-"You guys may be sweet, but I'm the favorite!"

**Stuffing**- "Quiet everyone! Someone's coming!!"

About 15 minutes later (like I said, short), the play was finished. We all stood up clapping as Claire's 2nd Grade class bowed on stage.

We (me, Sam, and Emily) waited backstage for Claire to come around. She came running around off stage still wearing her pumpkin pie costume.

"Quily! Did you see? I remembered everything!" She squealed with delight.

"I saw, Claire-bear! You did a great job!" I said, picking her up and swinging her around. "Ready to head home, my little star?"

She nodded, excitedly. I laughed with Sam and Emily as we headed back to their house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**You can see the whole play/skit at: library(dot)thinkquest(dot)org/5291/skit(dot)html**_

_**Hope you liked it. Got and idea for the next couple chapters? I could use your help. Lol. Review please! **_


	9. The Soccer Game

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I had an ear ache, then I've had writers block. I still feel horrible that my chapters are so short. If several people want them to be longer, I'll do my best, but it might mean it will take longer to update. Anywho, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or the wonderful Quil. =( Duh!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quil's POV**_

**Age 9.**

"Kick it here already!" Seth shouted from down the field.

"Hold your horses." I called back. I waited as the ball came rolling towards me from Claire. We were standing in triangle in a field next to a park playing soccer. Claire had signed up for the up coming season and we were helping her practice her kicking and passing. Her first actual practice was in two days.

I kicked the ball to Seth. "You see how this works, Claire?" I asked. She nodded.

"Can we play a game soon?" she asked.

"Yeah, when the rest of the gang gets here, we'll play."

Several minutes later, everyone else arrived. (Jake, Nessie, Embry, Holly (Embry's imprint, he had imprinted on her about 7 months back. She knew everything about us and they had been dating for about 4 months.), Sam, Emily, Leah, Paul, and Jared.) We waved them over.

Claire squealed with joy. "Let's play, let's play!"

"We're coming!" Nessie laughed. Jake smiled and laughed from her side. They had started dating a few months back also, to everyone's surprise. We didn't expect Edward to let her date Jake yet, even if she looked 15 or 16. She was actually 6 now.

We split up into teams, Nessie and Claire were captains. So, naturally Jake and I were on our imprints teams. In the end, these were the teams: Nessie's Team: Nessie, Jake, Embry, Holly, Seth, and Sam. Claire's Team: Claire, me, Leah, Paul, and Jared. Emily was our referee.

I was a forward, along with Claire. Paul and Jared were midfielders. And Leah was goalie. On the other team, it was Jake, Nessie, and Seth forward. Embry and Holly midfielders. And Sam goalie.

We lined up on the field, me and Jake head to head for the kick off. Emily blew the whistle. And the game begin!

-----------------------X-----------------------

_**(Sorry I skipped the game, I didn't want to bore you or confuse people who don't know soccer. And I couldn't think of how to write the game.)**_

We only had a few minutes left before the game was over. It was a tie. 7-7. Seth had the ball and was headed for Leah in the goal. Paul and Jared rushed back to try and help her out. But it was too late, Seth kicked and scored.

The whistle blew as we were setting up for the next kick off. "Game goes to Nessie and the guys!" Emily shouted.

"Aww," Claire groaned. "We lost, Quily."

"That's alright. You had fun right?" She nodded. "And you get how to play?" Another nod. "Then it's okay. I'm sure you'll do better when you play for real, since you'll be playing with kids your age. Not a bunch of teenage werewolves." We laughed.

"Now what?" Claire asked me.

"Hmmm..." I scratched my chin like I was deep in thought. "now, I think we'll....Dog pile the winning team!" I shouted. Everyone on my team cheered as we chased down the other team and tackled them to the ground.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with everyone goofing off at the park.

-----------------------X-----------------------

It had been a couple weeks since our practice game and we were all cheering on Claire at her first game. She had landed a position as midfielder, since she had so much energy. _**(Midfielders score goals and defend the goalie for those who don't know. They run a lot. xP )**_

"Come on, Claire!" We cheered from the sidelines. Claire was running down the field with the ball. She lined up for a shot and kicked the ball as hard as she could. The other teams goalie dived for the ball.....goal!!!! The whistle blew. Game over. Claire had gotten the winning goal!

I jumped up from my seat and ran onto the field. I lifted up Claire onto my shoulders. "Three cheers for Claire and her team!!!" I yelled out. The rest of the guys laughed and picked up one of Claire's teammates on their shoulders. _**(They had gotten to know Claire's team since they went to practice with her a lot and she started hanging out with them when there was no practice. So it wasn't like some random dude picked them up. =P )**_

The kids raised their arms into the air, cheering along with us.

We ended up going out for Pizza Hutt to celebrate, our treat. (With the kids' parent's permission, of course.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What'd you think? I hope you liked it. Anywho, review please!**_


	10. Disney SingAlongs

_**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy hanging out with my friends most the summer so far. I have several chapters planned out already. I just need to write them. I'll probably finish a few tonight, and, if I get enough reviews, I may put another one up tomorrow. =D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Disney.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quil's POV**_

**Age 10.**

I sat down on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn in my lap. Claire curled up into my side and stared at the TV screen. She had convinced me to watch Disney movies with her, and even sing along with her (I had to sing all the guy parts). This would be a fun night.

First movie up, _The Lion King_.

------------------X------------------

(**Claire. **_Quil. __**Both.**_)

"_Why, when he was a young warthog..._

_When I was a young wart hog_

_Very nice_

_Thanks_

_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the savannah after every meal_

_I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
And oh, the shame He was ashamed  
Thought of changin' my name What's in a name?  
And I got downhearted How did ya feel?  
Everytime that I..._

_Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!  
Oh. Sorry"_ I sang, trying my hardest not to laugh. Anytime I laughed, I would get smacked in the back of the head by Claire.

_So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me_

**He's holding back ,he's hiding  
But what I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?**

_**Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once  
In perfect harmony  
With all its living things**_

------------------X------------------

_Aladdin_

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
or where to go  
Or say where only dreaming_

**A whole new world  
A dazzling place i never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world  
With you **

------------------X------------------

_The Little Mermaid_

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

I know I wouldn't hesitate to kiss Claire later when she's older. I find it hard sometimes, waiting for her to grow older. But I make many memories with her.

------------------X------------------

_Hercules_

**(Meg)  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh**

**(Muses)  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad**

This song got thoughts of me and her in my mind. I had been wondering for a while, did she have a crush on me? If so, how long? I smiled at the thought that I only had to wait another 5 years to be with her, if she wishes to be with me.

------------------X------------------

_Mulan_

**Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter  
Can it be I'm not meant to play this part  
Now I see that if i were truly to be myself  
I would break my family's heart**

**Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I dont know  
Some how I can not hide  
Who I am, though I've tried  
When will my reflection show who I am inside  
When will my reflection show who I am inside **

I glanced at the clock. 3:32 pm. I'd been here since 9 this morning. I hope the movies end soon, because the guys will probably come over soon. That would be humiliating.

------------------X------------------

_Brother Bear_

_Brother Bear, I let you down  
You trusted me, believed in me  
and I let you down  
Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will  
come, to take away the pain_

Huh, the song fit pretty well to when Jake broke away from the pack, he eventually returned, but now he was the pack leader. He couldn't undo the fact that he took his rightful place.

------------------X------------------

"All done!" Claire finally announced at the end of _Brother Bear_. "Thank you for watching and singing with me Quily."

I smiled. "Anytime, Claire-bear."

­­­­­------------------------------­­­­­------------------------------­­­­­------------------------------­­­­­------------------------------­­­­­------------------------------­­­­­------------------------------­­­­­------------------------------

_**Sorry this chapter is so crappy. I'm going to start on chapter 11 now, so I should be updating again later today to make up for the long wait and crappy update. Review please!**_


	11. Imprinting and Football

_**Sorry! I got distracted and never finished this chapter last night. I'm sorry, please forgive me! =( Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or any of it's amazing characters.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quil's POV**_

**Age 11.**

I was sitting in the living room, waiting for Claire to come in. I really didn't want to be the one here, explaining this to her, but I had to open my big mouth and volunteer for it. I looked up when I heard a door open. Claire came in and sat across from me.

"Is something wrong, Quily?" she asked, a little worried looking.

"Nothings wrong Claire-bear. I'm just here to explain something to you." I started. "There is something called imprinting that the wolves do. When you imprint, it means you find your soul mate. You don't love anyone else, and they tend to only love you. You understand so far?"

She nodded. "Did Uncle Sam imprint on Aunt Emily?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm glad to see you understand. Paul imprinted on Rachel, Sam imprinted on Emily, Jake imprinted on Nessie, Embry imprinted on Holly, Jared imprinted on Kim, Seth imprinted on Amy, and Leah imprinted on David." Paul and Rachel had already gotten married a while back. Sam and Emily finally tied the knot when Claire was 6. Jared and Kim had tied the knot also. Nessie looked about 14 or 15. Her and Jake had started going out a few months back. David and Amy now knew about us, and Seth and Amy had been going out for about a year. Leah and David had been going out for several months now.

"Did you imprint?"

I hesitated. "Yes, I did." I winced mentally. I wasn't supposed to tell her I had imprinted on her until she was at least 15.

"How come I never see her?"

"You'll meet her one day, I promise."

"Can I meet her today?" she pushed. _Come on, Claire! Don't make this harder on me._

"Not today. How about we go to Forks and visit Jake and Nessie?" I suggested. Jake was at Nessie's at the Cullen's house. Over the years, most of the pack had excepted them. We actually got along pretty well now.

"Can we see Bella and Edward too? And Alice and Rosalie? And Emmett and Jasper? And Esme and Carlisle?" Claire asked, getting more excited by the second. I nodded while chuckling. Claire had really grown to like the Cullen's, she loved going over there and talking to everyone.

"Of course we can."

"Yay!!!!" Claire squealed with joy and ran off to get her shoes.

---------------------------X---------------------------

"Knock, Quily, knock!" Claire said, jumping up and down beside me. I knocked on the door. Edward answered.

"Oh, hey, Quil. Hi, Claire." he greeted. "Come on in. Nessie is upstairs with Jake if you want to see her, Claire."

Claire rushed in the door and up the stairs. We both laughed at her eagerness. "So, how tough is it, letting Nessie date Jake?" I asked.

He frowned. "I'm handling it. Jake helps some, by keeping his thoughts clean. As does Nessie. It took some getting used to, even though I knew this would happen one day."

"I'm sure it's been hard, but it's easy to see Jake is happier. Nessie is----" I was cut off by Claire, screaming upstairs.

"I'm soooo happy for you Nessie and Jake!!! Quily told me about imprinting today! I'm so happy that you imprinted on Nessie, Jake. Thank you!!! I would have never met Nessie if it wasn't for you." I could just imagine Claire jumping on Jake in a hug.

"Does she know about you?" Edward asked quietly beside me. I shook my head.

"She knows I imprinted, just not on her. I promised Sam and Emily I wouldn't tell until she is fifteen. It'll be worth the wait though, I just know it."

Claire came running back downstairs at this moment. "Edward! Can we play football? Please?!" She begged.

He smiled. "Alright, help me gather everyone. You too, Quil."

Edward went into the kitchen, Claire went back upstairs, and I went in the living room. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch, playing Gears of War 2 on the Xbox 360. "Come on you two, Claire wants to play football again. But remember the rules!"

"Yeah, yeah. We know, be careful with Claire. Otherwise we can be rough." Emmett grumbled as he walked outside, followed closely by Jasper. I followed them out. Soon Edward walked out with Bella, Esme, and Alice. Claire followed with Rosalie, Nessie, Jake, and Carlisle.

We split up into teams. Me, Claire, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Edward vs. Jasper, Alice, Jake, Nessie, Carlisle, and Esme.

---------------------------X---------------------------

_**(Once again, sorry for skipping the game. Too lazy to write it, don't want to confuse or bore people, and not sure what to write. =B )**_

20-15! We had won the game!! Thankfully no one had gotten hurt to badly either, except me and Jake with a couple bruises from running into the vampires.

I high-fived everyone on my team. "Good job guys! We so owned them!" I laughed.

Claire and I stayed at the Cullen's house the rest of the day. We left after dinner.

"Come on, Claire. I need to get you home." I said after dinner.

She pouted. "Can't we stay a little longer?"

"Nope. Sam will beat the crud out of me if I don't get you home. And Emily will help him." Everyone laughed, except Claire. "Will you cheer up if I phase and you can ride on my back home?" I asked. She instantly perked up and nodded.

Outside I shifted into a large chocolate colored wolf. I crouched down for Claire to climb on. "Giddy up, Quily!" Claire shouted, and we were off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What'd you think? I'm not promising another chapter any time soon. My mom is visiting and I haven't had much time to get on. I may update again in a few days though. Not promising anything though. Review please!**_


	12. First Crush

_**Whoohoo! A new chapter. Aren't you excited? I am. ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or any of it's amazing characters.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quil's POV**_

**Age 12.**

I was waiting for Claire at her school. The day had ended and I was here to pick her up. I watched as Claire walked towards me. Something was off, she normally came running towards me. Today she was walking slowly, as if she was concentrating deeply.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Huh?" Was her brilliant response. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?" I pressed. Claire didn't say anything while she put on her helmet and climbed onto my bike. I climbed on in front of her. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. I pulled on my own helmet and kick started the motorcycle. (A lot of us had decided to get motorcycles recently. It was an easy, fast way to get around when we weren't shifted.)

"School..." she was acting way to weird to be thinking about just school.

"Anything in particular?" I asked. I felt her shake her head against my back. I drove down the road towards Sam's house. "You can tell me anything you know. I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to." I shouted as we rode home.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise, Claire-bear."

It was another several minutes before she spoke. "I have a crush on a boy in my class." She finally admitted. When I heard those words, I nearly wrecked the bike. It took me a moment to steady us and calm myself. _It's just a crush._ I repeated in my head. _Besides, she's allowed to like other guys. This is why we didn't tell her about me imprinting yet._

I decided to put my feelings away for now and just be her older brother/best friend. "That's great, Claire." I said. "I'm really happy for you."

"Really, Quily?"

"Really, really. You're allowed to have crushes. That's where everything starts for couples. With a simple crush. Do you think he likes you?"

"I don't know. I haven't told him I like him yet. He's one of my good friends and I'm afraid something will happen to our friendship if I tell him. Or if he rejects me if I tell him." she replied.

"Well, you oughta tell him sometime. It's better to take the risk and tell him than never tell him and then never get the chance to. I'm not saying you have to tell him tomorrow or anything like that, I just mean sometime soon. Before it's too late."

"But if you do get together with him one day, I'll make sure he knows not to hurt you in anyway. Or I'll beat the crap out of him."

"Quily! Be nice." Claire giggled from behind me. It was quiet for few seconds. "I want you to meet him, Quily."

"Really?" I wasn't expecting this.

She nodded against my back. "Really, really."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll meet him."

------------------X------------------

"Come on, Alex. I've talked about him for years, it's about time you meet him." I heard Claire coming before I saw her. "I promise he won't beat you up." Claire emerged from around the corner, dragging a boy by his wrist. He looked her age, maybe a year older than her. His light brown hair was short and spiked up. He had dark brown eyes like most Quiluetes.

"Claire! Let go! I can walk you know." The boy, Alex, was trying to tug his wrist free from Claire's grasp. I chuckled lightly at his failed attempts.

"I know. But I want you to meet Quily. You'll meet him soon anyway, he's coming to my birthday party next week."

"Claire. Would you let the boy go already?" I asked, laughing.

Claire let go. "But he wouldn't come, Quily."

"He's here now, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway! Quily, this is Alex. Alex, this is Quily!" She introduced us excitedly.

I shook hands with Alex. "Good to meet you, Alex."

"You too, 'Quily'." He laughed at Claire's nickname for me.

"It's actually Quil, but she hasn't stopped calling me Quily since she was little."

"Okay, Claire. I met him. Now what?" Alex asked, turning to smile at Claire.

"Now, to the park!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What'd you think? It was alright I guess. And yes, Claire's birthday is in a couple weeks. So next chapter will only be a few weeks to a month after this one. Review please!**_


	13. Happy Claire, Hurt Quil

_**Sorry for the late update. And to my nameless reviewer for last chapter, here's your new chapter. ^_^ Thanks for review. Also, I have already uploaded all the pictures to my homepage, so check those out if you want a visual.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quil's POV**_

**Age 13.**

It was Claire's 13th birthday. Two weeks after I had met Alex. Two weeks since she told me of her crush for him. Two weeks I've been hurting, thinking I may not have my girl for longer than I first thought. We were all at Sam's house again, celebrating Claire becoming a teenager. This party was pirate themed. Everyone was wearing a costume.

I had a pirate's hat with a bandanna tied around my head. An eyepatch over my right eye. Brown boots and pants, a white long sleeve shirt with a brown leathery short-sleeved jacket over it. Along with a red sash and belt. I felt ridiculous, but, Claire enjoyed dressing up for her parties. _**(I'm only going to describe Quil, Claire, and Alex's costumes. Although everyone has one, so, use your imagination. ^^)**_

Claire had boots, a fake sword, hat, long sleeve white shirt, and red vest thing over it. Alex had come dressed up with black boots, a cutlass, red and black pinstripe pants, a red sash around his head, an eyepatch, and long sleeve shirt with a vest over it.

Everything was pirate this year. Treasure chest pinata; pirate ship invitations; noisemakers; skull center piece; balloon; cake complete with an island and lego pirates; a banner; pirate shirt plates; favor bags; napkins with ships in water with surrounding land; and cups.

She had gotten a plush wolf (life sized), two pairs of pirate earrings, a motorcycle (from me of course) _**(Think, 13/14 year old sized bike.)**_, three t-shirts (one said "Girls can be pirates too", "A Pirate Says 'R'" (the r on a kids block), and "I want to be a pirate when I grow up"), she also got Woodstock (from Peanuts (Charlie Brown)) pajamas. Alex was yet to give her something yet. I was beginning to wonder what his gift could be.....

_**Claire's POV**_

I'd just finished opening my gifts when I realized, Alex hadn't given me anything. I was searching for him when he appeared beside me. "Claire, can I talk to you?" I nodded, nervous. What could he want?

Alex silently lead me outside onto the back porch. He was pacing around some and looked even more nervous than I was. "I wanted you to come out here so I could.....give your birthday present of sorts." He said. "I just hope you'll accept it, I was told you probably would....but I'm not so sure now." Alex kept rambling on.

"Just spit it out, Alex."

There was another minute of silence before he spoke again. "Claire.....will you be my girlfriend?"

I stood there open mouthed before I squealed with delight. I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around Alex in a hug. "Yes, yes, yes! This is the best birthday present ever!!!!" Alex just chuckled at my excitement and wrapped his arms around me, returning the hug.

_**Quil's POV**_

I heard Claire screaming from outside, I nearly rushed to check on her, but I decided not to as it was a more happy scream. It was a few minutes before I saw her walk back inside with Alex, their hands intertwined. I internally groaned. Life is complicated. Now she has a boyfriend I'm guessing. This is just great...

"I finally got my present from Alex." Claire announced. Everyone turned to face her, wondering what it was. I'm sure they figured it out pretty easily after seeing their clasped hands. "Alex asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes!" She screamed and bounced in place. Alex just stood beside her, laughing at her excitement, and smiling gently at her. I could tell he would be good for her at least.

I walked forward towards them. Claire rushed into my arms and hugged me tightly. "Congrats, Claire." I smiled, trying to hide the pain I really felt inside. I know everyone else saw it. Everyone here but Claire and Alex knew I had imprinted on Claire. I turned to Alex. "Take good care of her, she's like my little sister. And congrats."

"I will. And thank you." He smiled proudly. It was easy to see that he really liked her. I turned away back to the food table, ignoring all the sympathy looks I was getting.

If I thought that life was going to be hard from then on, I had a lesson to learn. It was going to horrid for the next few years of my life.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What'd you think? And I added that little hint at the bottom, showing that things will be hard on Quil in the next few chapters. Poor Quily. =( Anywho, Alex asked Claire out, so they are now going out and Claire is happy, but Quil is devastated. Review and tell me what you thought please!**_


	14. First Date

_**Here's the next chapter. I didn't plan on putting this in here, but Hippogriff-tamer gave me an idea with their last review. I read it and then, poof! There it was. I'm sorry, but the thing I'm thinking of won't happen until Claire is about 15-17.**_

_**Also, I now have a beta! So, thanks to IHateCleanBreaks for checking over this chapter for me. =D**_

_**Anywho, enjoy!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Claire's POV**_

**Age 13.**

"Where are we going, Alex?" I asked again. It was a week after my birthday, and Alex was taking me out to dinner for our first date. I had no idea where we were going though, and it was driving me crazy. Quil never told me things like this either.

"You'll like it, I promise. And we'll be there soon, don't worry, silly." Alex pushed us forward using his foot. He was riding his skateboard, with me standing behind him, clinging on for life. Alex wasn't old enough to drive, so we used the only method of transportation he had that was a little faster than walking. (I could only drive my motorcycle around the neighborhood; it was too far for me to ride where we were going.)

"Please?" I pleaded.

Suddenly, Alex stopped. He pulled a cloth from his pocket and turned toward me. "I don't want you seeing until we get inside, we're almost there." He wrapped the cloth over my eyes and tied it behind my head. A blindfold. I clung to him tighter.

We stopped again sometime later. Alex took my hand and helped me off the skateboard. "I'm taking us to a table, and then you can remove the blindfold."

I grumbled in response. Why couldn't I just see where were going? What is it with guys and surprises? I just want to smack them sometimes and say, 'Just tell me already!' As we walked forward, I heard a motorcycle pull up and shut off nearby. I couldn't look to see if it was one of the guys or not though, and I didn't think Alex noticed them, otherwise he would have told me I was sure.

"Alright, you can take off the blindfold now," Alex said after I sat down. It was loud here, obviously not a restaurant or something as I had thought. I pulled the cloth from my eyes. My eyes went wide. Alex had taken us to Chuck E. Cheese's!

I grinned. I jumped from my seat and pounced on Alex in a hug. "Thank you!" He laughed and hugged me back.

"You're quite welcome, Claire. Now we are going to eat and then play some games. How does that sound?" He asked.

"That sounds great. Let's order pizza now."

--------------------X--------------------

_**Quil's POV**_

I followed Claire and Alex all the way to Chuck E. Cheese's. Sam had asked me to watch over her, since it was her first date. He wanted to make sure Alex was alright and nothing bad happened. So here I was, pulling my bike into the parking lot. I watched Claire and Alex go inside, and then followed after them.

I didn't mind watching her. In fact, I felt better knowing I could make sure she was all right. My only worry was what she would think if she saw me following her on her first date. I know I would hate that if I was her. I just hope this relationship doesn't last long.

I promised Sam and Emily that I wouldn't tell Claire I imprinted on her until she was fifteen. _But_, if she was dating a guy at that time, I wasn't allowed to tell her until after they had broken up. I was doing my best to keep my promises to them.

And as much as I liked Alex, I hoped they would break up by Claire's fifteenth birthday. Until then, I had to watch and wait.

---------------------X---------------------

_**Claire's POV**_

"So, how long have you known Quil?" Alex asked.

"I first met him when I was two, or so I'm told. I don't really remember. I do remember being with him on the beach when I was three though. I was sitting on his shoulders, having him pick up different colored rocks for me." I giggled at the memory. I hadn't really thought about the fact Quil had been there for me most of my life.

"He's been there for me ever since. I don't know why; he said he imprinted on a girl, but he won't say who. And if he's not with me, which he is almost 24/7, he's with the guys. I don't see how he has time to see a girl between everything..."

"Huh, that's strange. You say he trusts you with his life, but he won't tell you the name of his imprint? I think something's going on there," Alex said, sipping his soda. I took a bite from my pizza.

"I feel that way too. And it hurts that he doesn't want to tell me about his girlfriend. Is he just embarrassed about having one? Or is he ashamed he imprinted on her?" I sighed, my eyes watering.

"Hey, now. Now is not the time to cry, we are here to have fun, so let's have some fun. Okay?" Alex gently wiped a tear from my cheek that had escaped. I nodded.

---------------------X---------------------

We had been playing games for over an hour, and I had over a hundred tickets. Alex only had a little over seventy. I was about to play another game when I saw Quil watching us from nearby. I frowned. What was he doing here?

He walked over toward us slowly.

"Let me explain, Claire, before you get too mad. Sam asked me to watch over you and make sure nothing happens since this is your first date. Okay? It's not that he doesn't trust Alex, we all trust him. He's just worried like any father would be. You know he thinks of you more as his daughter and not his niece, right? I promise he won't have me follow you to your dates after this."

I silently listened to his explanation. "Okay, but only because I know how Uncle Sam is. I don't blame him this time. So, want to join us?"

Quil grinned. "Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What do you think? This chapter will tie in with one of the chapters where Claire is around 15/16/17. So, keep that in mind. ;) Review please!**_


	15. High School Sucks

_**Yay! Another chapter. =D I decided. The scene tied to last chapter will be chapter 17 or so. **_

_**Thanks again to IHateCleanBreaks, my new beta. =D**_

_**Anywho, enjoy!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quil's POV**_

**Age 14.**

I pulled up in front of the high school. Claire had gone with Alex again, he had gotten her a skateboard of her very own to ride. I rolled my eyes. She and Alex and been going out for over a year; still going strong as ever. It was time for Claire's first day of high school. We were both freshman this year.

I had agreed to repeat school just to be with her. I was hoping she wouldn't be with a guy when we went, though. I have to admit that I have been a grouch since Claire started going out with Alex. Everyone can see it, but no one understands it. No one else is going through the same thing as I am. Their imprints were single; mine just had to be in a relationship.

Claire, Alex, and I would be joining Nessie and Jake at high school. They would be in higher grades than us. We planned on eating lunch with them so we could actually talk sometime. Nessie looked 17 and was as full grown as she would ever get. Nessie and Jake have been going strong for 3 years now. I was happy for them, and I knew Jake planned to pop the question soon. Not sure how Edward will take that one. I chuckled lightly at the thought.

Recent years had been hard on the pack and the Cullens. Nessie was the only one who could go out in public anymore. Everyone else had to stay at their house, pretending they had moved to another state. Carlisle had quit his job, and all the Cullen kids had quit school. It has been over 11 years since they first moved to Forks.

None of the Cullens had gone out in over 7 years. They need to move on and start over, but they can't because of Nessie and Jake. They can't just leave Nessie here, and Jake can't just leave. He's our pack leader now. We're still trying to figure things out, but it's not going so well.

I waited by the front entrance for Claire and Alex to show up. It didn't take them long. "Hey, Claire, Alex!" I waved them down, forcing a smile to my face. Claire's face lit up when she saw me. Alex followed her over to me.

"Hey, see you got the hang of your skateboard, Claire."

"Yeah, now I don't have to ride with Alex on one board. And when he's sixteen, he can just drive." Claire grinned from ear to ear. Alex grinned as well, taking her hand in his. He really loved her and hadn't hurt her at all yet. She loved him too, it was easy to see. I would think they made a great couple if it wasn't for the fact she was my imprint and soul mate. The girl I was destined to be with forever.

------------------------X------------------------

After we had gotten our schedules, we split up to head to first period. None of us had class together until 4th hour, when we had lunch.

"See you later, Claire." Alex said.

"Bye, Alex." Claire said. She leaned forward and quickly pressed her lips to Alex's. I mentally grimaced, not something I wanted to see. "Bye, Quily. See you in 4th."

------------------------X------------------------

I sat down next to Jake at lunch. Claire and Alex were in line, talking, hugging, kissing, all that junk. I sighed.

"How much longer is this going to go on Jake?" I asked. I knew no one could answer my question, but I asked it all the time.

"It'll end when it ends, Quil," Jake replied with his usual answer.

Nessie frowned from across the table. "I know she's happy, but does she not see how miserable you are? Because, no offense, but your forced happiness for her is easy to see through."

"Well, at least I learned one thing today."

"What's that?" Jake questioned.

"High school sucks," I muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Weee! Another chapter finished. I know it's short too, but, I wasn't sure what else I could add in there. Sorry for anyone who wanted more. I'm getting close to my idea now. I want to type it out and get it to you so you can read it. Because I'm sure you are dying to know what I've got up my sleeve. ;) Review please!**_


	16. Author's Note

_**I hate that I haven't updated in a while. And now I have writers block. I've had it since school started!!! Ugghhhh!!! I need serious help with the next chapter. I need something for Quil and Claire to do, just the two of them, since they haven't really just hung out in a while. I have some of the chapter after that started too and I think I can get this story going again if I can get this next chapter out!!! Please, please, please review or pm with any ideas!!! **_

_**Thank you!!**_


End file.
